Alexander's New Fledgling
by MelSMarsh
Summary: Dracula: the Series Lucard finally gets what he has been desiring all these years. Lucard and Sophie. Full story is 3 short chapters long.
1. Chapter 1

Tonight was the night or at least Sophie hoped it was. The night she was going to return to the life that she was forcibly taken from.

In order to prepare for the occasion, Sophie went back to the guest room in which she was staying. She took out the beautiful blood red dress that Alexander had so lovingly given her so many years ago. She put it on. It fit as it did all those years ago. Sophie felt as if she had not aged a bit.

"Maybe you haven't." Alexander said as he slipped into her room. "Ah, Sophie. You look lovely. I hope you are not all dolled up on my account."

Sophie did not know what to say.

Alexander smiled that cute grin of his. "I will be out with Nosferatu this evening. I trust you will be able to keep yourself amused." Sophie nodded. "Good. I shall see you when I return." He bowed and kissed her hand and turned to leave. "I will have him tonight" she thought. "You very well may," thought Alexander, "As a matter of fact, I think you can count on it."


	2. Chapter 2

Sophie played the harpsichord, filling the Castle with music. She particularly adored this piece, "Largo from Harpsichord Concerto." Sophie's passion for music worked her into a frenzy and she did not notice that Alexander walked in and stroked the fire. Slowly, Alexander approached her and put his strong arms around her, making Sophie jump until she relaxed noticing to whom they belonged.

He put his hands on hers, instructing her to slow down the music. Sophie did as she was told. As she continued to play, Alexander sat next to her on the bench. She noticed Alexander's eyes shifting from her hands to her neck which seemingly glowed under her dark hair. She was nervous due to Alexander's proximity and she accidentally missed notes. Alexander did not seem to notice.

Sophie continued to play, not noticing that her host's eyes had suddenly changed from blue to gold. Sophie moaned as she suddenly felt his fangs against her neck. Alex continued to tease and torture Sophie until she forgot about the harpsichord and instead kept her attention on Alexander. She arched into his fangs, only to find that he had pulled back and was discussing the romantic setting. Sophie was inclined to agree, Alexander really did outdo himself having made sure everything was just so. He had even been the one to plant the temptation to play the harpsichord in her mind.

Alexander gave some final instructions to Sophie. She did not have time to respond before she heard Alexander's hiss and felt his fangs plunge into her neck. Soon her heartbeat slowed as she heard another heartbeat increase. Soon the two heartbeats blended into one.

Sophie desperately tried to concentrate on Alexander's voice, his fangs, his heartbeat, anything that was Alexander's was fair game. Alexander ever so carefully laid Sophie down on the couch. He gnashed his wrist and gave it to her. "Return to me, Sophie. My child," Alexander said, his voice pierced through the darkness. The blood started to pour into Sophie's mouth. It was delicious and the more she was given, the more she wanted. At that point, she wanted to drain Alexander if she could, but he pushed her away.

Gracefully, Alexander picked up Sophie and returned her to the bedroom. He stayed with his little fledgling and promised her the world. Sophie drifted off to sleep listening to Alexander hum "Mozart's Divertimento" and feeling him gently stroke her hair. She woke up many times in those first few minutes, but Alexander continued to hold her until she fell asleep. "Good night my sweet Sophie," he said as he kissed her cheek. As he was leaving, he picked up some erotic thoughts from her. He chuckled as he walked out of the bedroom. "Thoughts are but dreams till their effects be tried." He paused. "Rape of Lucrene, Stanza 50, Line 4," Alexander whispered, noticing his other fledgling. "Stanza 51, Line 3." Klaus corrected. They smiled at each other and closed the door of the exhausted Sophie.


	3. Chapter 3

A few hours later after she was bitten, Sophie awoke with a start. The crucifix that had long been her protection from vampires was now turning against her. Her necklace broke with a snap as she pulled it against her neck. Quickly, she jumped out of bed and opened her window and threw the cross as far as she could.

"I guess I will not need that anymore!" she said as she closed the window.

It is only now that she realizes Alexander is gone. He was probably asleep in his bedroom, she figured. Sophie knew where his bedroom was located and she made her way to it with ease.

She approached his bedroom cautiously, like a little child scared to ask to sleep with its parents. "Al-Al-Alexander?" she asked terrified.

"Yes Sophie?" he responded, not getting up from his nice warm bed.

"My cross burned me. I woke up and threw it out. Can I stay with you for the rest of the night?"

Alex smiled at the innocence of his fledgling, so like a child still. "Of course you may," he said as he pulled back the covers, "my bed is your bed." Sophie climbed in and put her head against Alexander's chest. "Thank you Father" she said as Alexander's arms slowly wrapped around her. He returned to humming "Mozart's Divertimento" and stroking her hair. Soon, Sophie and Alexander were cuddled up together fast asleep.


End file.
